Fap Material
by PrussianTails
Summary: "Did you just-?" He sat up, pushing his laptop to sit on the table by his chair. Matt's cheeks flushed a deep red and his eyes widened. "No!" He denied.. When Mello shows Matt a picture that he enjoys a little too much.


A/N: Talking to my friend and this idea came to me.. I showed her a video I made of all my game systems and sent her a picture of what I want it to look like one day, and this was born.

WARNINGS: Rated M. Language, Sexual Situations, Yaoi (male/male)

 **Fap Material**

"Bam! What up, Bitch?!" Mello glanced up from where he sat sideways in his armchair with one foot on the floor and the other stern over an arm of the chair. His laptop was perched in his lap as he scrolled through a social media site in boredom. Matt fist pumped the air as he shit talked over his headset to some other loser gamer he took out with a head shot.

"Shut up, you pussy. If you're so pissed do something," he taunted. Mello rolled his icy blue eyes and allowed his head to fall back against his chair as he heard a loud boom come from the game and Matt cheered even more before laughing. Mello didn't think he ever heard the red head lose when he played online. He opened his eyes once more to look down at his screen. Someone had posted a picture of an entertainment system showcasing what seemed to be every game system ever created, and it caused Mello to cock his eyebrow before peaking at the gamer in front of the TV as he cheered over his newest victory.

"Ah, come on, assholes are too afraid to go again," Matt whined as he took off his head set and exited his game.

"Gee, I wonder why. I mean, you are the biggest ray of sunshine and friendliness on there," Mello deadpanned at his friend. Matt sent him an unamused look.

"Man, you're just as bad as I am. We talk to each other that way all the time when we play these games." He sighed as he pulled a cigarette from his pack on the floor and lit it. Mello glared.

"Matt, you're going to stink up the whole apartment with those things." He sighed in exasperation, saying it out of habit more than him actually expecting Matt to listen. As expected, the red head waved a hand dismissively.

"You know you love the smell of menthol. Probably makes you think of me at night when you are cold and lonely in your bed and helps you jerk it." Matt smirked as he feigned the motions with a smirk playing on his lips. Mello returned the smirk, however.

"Every night, babe." He winked and gripped himself teasingly through his pants as he licked his upper lip seductively. Matt snorted as Mello continued, turning his computer to face his friend and roommate, "Speaking of spank bank. Here's some fap material for your nerdy ass, Matty." He smiled teasingly as green eyes shifted up slowly. He nodded and started to look away before he did a double take, eyes widening as they locked on the image.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" The red head exclaimed as he sat up straighter and leaned forward to get a better look. "Holy fuck that's every system ever, including handhelds. Hng!" He bit his lip as he pulled his blanket into his lap, hugging it tighter to his body. Mello cocked a brown as his smile widened.

"Did you just-?" He sat up, pushing his laptop to sit on the table by his chair. Matt's cheeks flushed a deep red and his eyes widened.

"No!" He denied, gripping his blanket even tighter as Mello dropped to his knees.

"Holy shit, you totally did! Let me see!" He reached out and tried to tug at the blanket. Matt squeaked as he fell over onto the floor as he held onto the fabric.

"W-what? No!" He groaned as Mello crawled over him, trying to push the blanket out of his way. Matt continued to struggle, attempting to push at Mello's hip to get him to move away. The blond finally pinned him down with a knee on his shoulder, helping him succeed in tearing the blanket away from his friends grip. Matt stilled as Mello looked down at his crotch, a sound of disappointment coming from him when he saw that there was no noticeable bulge from being turned on.

"Why were you hiding so badly?" He questioned as his eyes raked over the denim before looking up at Matt's face, causing him to stop short. In his attempt to see his friend embarrass himself he hadn't realized the compromising position he had put them in. He had climbed over Matt's body and accidentally leveled his own crotch at Matt's face as he himself had moved to eye level of Matt's. And his best friend's green eyes were wide and staring at him, seemingly attempting to untie the laces in his mind as he licked his lips. Mello looked back down and saw the beginning of a tent where there hadn't been one before. Shock took over his mind momentarily. Matt was hard from him? His cheeks heated slightly as he felt his own dick twitch at the thought as it tightened slightly. He heard Matt gasp and knew he had noticed as well.

Mello chanced a look up once again to end up having his eyes lock with a pair of emeralds staring back at him in surprise. He knew he should move, but he couldn't. How long had he wanted something like this to happen? He couldn't just run away now when he knew Matt wanted it just as badly as he did. So, he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, though his eyes were filled with questions, seeking permission from his best friend as he lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his knee. He felt Matt stiffen slightly before relaxing once more, his own vulnerability shining in his eyes. Mello slowly trailed his hand up his thigh, pressing to be sure he was felt through the thick denim. Matt shuddered and Mello moved to cup him, rolling his stiffening length in his hand.

"Hng... Mello..." Matt breathed out, and seemed to snap. His hips pressed upward into his touch as his head fell back to the ground with a thud. However, before Mello could comprehend anything, Matt's own hands shot out and, _fuck_ , he was everywhere. His hands caressed up and down his thighs, around to his ass with the slightest squeeze as he craned his head forward and nipped the bulged in his leather pants he hadn't bothered to change out of. Mello chocked on his own air as he felt Matt tugging on his laces, making quick work of separating them before his own eyes.

Before he knew it, Mello was being pulled out of his leather barrier as a slightly calloused hand ran over his length, a warm swipe of a tongue going over the head of his erection. His breath caught in his throat as he whimpered, hips bucking down slightly for more. He heard Matt chuckle and opened his eyes, when had he closed them anyways? His gaze landed on the now prominent tent before him in the denim jeans. Reality came crashing into him and time sped up to real times his brain processed what was going on. And fuck, if that made him moan out and his own will snap as well.

Suddenly, he couldn't get Matt free fast enough. Where he only had to get through a set of laces, Matt had his NES controller belt buckle, the belt itself, the fly of his jeans, AND boxer briefs. With a growl, he finally shoved both layers down in frustration. His mind barely registered Matt's hips tilting upward to assist him and his amused chuckle catching in his throat as Mello leaned down and immediately took him into his mouth. Matt gasped and withered below him, hands still working skillfully on Mello's own erection while he himself sucked on Matt like one of his beloved chocolate bars.

"Oh God... Fuck, Mello! I'm not going to last. Wanted too long." Matt admitted as his hips jerked forward as the blond hummed around him in pleasure. Matt had issues keeping Mello inside his mouth as he gasped and whimpered in pleasure, but his hands never stopped. They tugged and twisted in motions Mello never even fathomed to be possible. His hips shallowly thrust downward and he could feel the puffs of warm air as Matt panted his name. Lips brushed against his head, small licks and kisses teasing his tip.

"Fuuuuck, Matty!" Mello's back arched and he detached when he felt a wet digit push inside him. He groaned and took Matt back into his mouth, vibrating around him in a continuous string of moans. He sucked even tighter, working his tongue along the vein in Matt's cock, wrist twitching around the base, sliding up to meet his mouth as he descended. Matt's hips moved erratically below him, so after a few more strokes as his own prostate was repeatedly hit, he let out a long low moan as he relaxed and slip the gamer down his throat fully, swallowing around the head.

Matt's hips pushed upward and he cried out as he erupted down Mello's throat. The blond continued to swallow him down while Matt, in his blissful cloud, reached up and took Mello into his own mouth fully, his whimpers rocking Mello's body as his wrists twisted simultaneously around the base of his erection as well as to slip his fingers into Mello at the sweetest angle. The blond breathed heavily through his nose as his head grew dizzy from the pleasure, musky scent of his new lover, and finally the taste of him realeasing into his mouth. He couldn't get enough, but easily found his own release from the sensory over load, hips faltering as he came. Matt swallowed most of it down, but his mouth overflowed and a white streak made its way down each cheek.

Both seemed to suck the other dry in an attempt to get as much as they could from the other. It wasn't until Matt's head fell back, unable to keep it up anymore, and his breath came out in heavy pants against Mello's overly sensitive dick that Mello released the other. His legs and arms were shaking as he finally allowed himself to fall onto his side, head pillowing on Matt's denim covered thigh as his own breath came out short and haggard.

When he finally seemed to catch his breath enough for words and the clouds started to lift from his brain, Mello finally looked up to find him being watched. Matt's hair was messy, goggles knocked askew on his head. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes sparkled in delight.

"Now that, is some grade A fap material for my nerdy ass." He chuckled as Mello rolled his eyes.

 _fin_

A/N: I'm not sorry.. Ah.. I hope you all enjoyed this small stroke of random perverted nerd derp. Thanks, Demon's Sinner for the inspiration!


End file.
